tsuki_bakyuufandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Tsuki - Bakyuu
' ''Chào mừng đến với Tsunaki!' ''' Bạn đang quan tâm điều gì...?!. Nếu bạn vẫn đang băn khoăn hãy đến Tsunaki hỏi đáp, và sau đó tạo một tài khoản và post bài thảo luận của bạn lên Tsunaki.'' }} A huge castle made of stone and steel floating in an endless sky. That was all this world was. It took a vagarious group of craftsmen one month to survey the place; the diameter of the base floor was about 10 kilometers — large enough to fit the entirety of Setagaya-ku within. Above, there were 100 floors stacking straight upwards; its sheer size was unbelievable. It was impossible to even guess how much data it consisted of. Inside, there were a couple of large cities along with countless small scale towns and villages, forests and plains, and even lakes. Only one stairway linked each floor to another, and the stairways existed in dungeons where large numbers of monsters roamed; so discovering and getting through was no easy matter. However, once someone made a breakthrough and arrived at a city of the upper floor, the «Teleport Gates» there and of every cities in the lower floors would be connected making it possible for anyone to move freely through these levels. With these conditions, the huge castle had been steadily conquered for two years. The current front line is the 74th floor. The name of the castle was «Aincrad», a world of battles with swords that continued floating and had engulfed approximately six thousand people. Otherwise known as... «Sword Art Online». }} The is a recurring team free-for-all tournament in Gun Gale Online that is only available on the Japanese server of the game. The first tournament was sponsored by a gun action novelist, while the second tournament had an anonymous sponsor. The first Squad Jam was held on February 1, 2026. Unlike the Bullet of Bullets, the first Squad Jam did not have preliminaries and was not broadcast on MMO Stream, although the tournament could be watched in-game. The second Squad Jam began on April 4, 2026 at 13:00. The preliminaries for the second tournament were held the day before the main tournament, on April 3, 2026. (Read More...) }} Feel free to contribute to the wiki, just remember the following * For people who want to upload images, please read our Image Guideline first. * If you are uploading light novel or manga screenshots please include page and volume number in the title. * Fan content (including fan art, fan fics etc.) is not to be used in the content of official pages. However, they may be freely used on personal user pages or blogs, so long as the Unofficial Image and Personal Photo categories are added to any unofficial image. * Do not forget to add appropriate categories to any page you might be creating. * Be articulate. 'Tsunaki trợ giúp ' * Nội quy của Tsunaki * Giới thiệu nhóm dịch Tsunaki - Bakyuu * Giới thiệu Tsunaki Light Novel * Tsunaki đăng ký thành viên * Tsunaki hỏi đáp * Tsunaki thảo luận * Tsunaki fanpage * Tsunaki group * Tsunaki forum * Tsunaki discord * Tsunaki upload ảnh * Tsunaki upload ảnh (kiểu mới) * Tsunaki thống kê * Tsunaki danh sách members * Tsunaki thể loại * Tsunaki tuyển nhân sự * Danh sách các project LN * Danh sách chương mới cập nhật * Bạn thấy giao diện của Tsunaki thế nào? Đẹp Không đẹp lắm Xấu __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Thể_loại:Tsuki - Bakyuu trang chính Thể_loại:Tsuki - Bakyuu